


Precedent

by Snow



Category: Harmony - C. F. Bentley
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-11
Updated: 2010-06-11
Packaged: 2017-10-10 01:45:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/93856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snow/pseuds/Snow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The easiest, most direct way to get the formula for Badger Metal is through a seduction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Precedent

"Think about it," Jake murmured, pulling back enough from the attempted kiss to seem less threatening, but still blocking Gil's exit out of the tunnel. "Why are relationships between people of different castes forbidden?"

"Because the bloodlines," Gil started.

"Of any children," Jake continued, "would be suspect." That was bullshit anyway, but trying to make Gil understand why would be difficult. "I can promise you that neither of us is going to have any children. Not with each other."

"You know that for sure?" Gil asked, and Jake just barely managed to suppress the sigh of annoyance the situation demanded. It wasn't Guilliam's fault that he didn't understand this.

Jake just had to live with the situation long enough to get the formula for Badger Metal and be extracted. He didn't have to change Harmony. He couldn't afford to get frustrated at conditions here. "I do," he said, leaning forward and pressing Gil's lips with his. This time Gil didn't pull away as quickly. He did still pull away.

Jake did sigh then, though he managed to make it sound more lustful than irritated. He was certainly willing to sleep with Gil in order to gain access to the formula, the man was certainly attractive enough, but he didn't appreciate having to also seduce Gil and convince him that sleeping with another man was an acceptable thing to do. It wasn't, not for Gil, or anyone on Harmony.

Jake wasn't sure that this was the best way to approach the problem Pam had given him. She certainly wouldn't appreciate it. It placed him at higher risk than any other approach, but it might also be the fastest method. What did Jake's life count against the chance to win the CSS's war against the Marils? Certainly not much.

"I shouldn't be attracted to you," Gil said carefully.

"You are," Jake said, and Gil nodded, accepting that it was true in part just because Jake had said it. "You can't actually change that."

"Then I shouldn't act on it. I shouldn't be feeling this in the first place. I'm a Lood. I'm unnatural."

Jake gave in to his initial instinct to run his hand down Gil's face, an attempt at a comfort. "You are _not_ a Lood," Jake snapped. "And you're not...unnatural." Jake wanted to rant about what was and wasn't natural and where the whole of Harmony fell on that spectrum, but this was neither the time nor the place. "You should be allowed to be with who you're attracted to, if they so agree. I agree." But the CSS's rules of consent and morality held little sway here. "If society won't let you, if Laud Gregor would disapprove...then he doesn't have to know."

"My heart is Laudae Penelope's," Gil said, and Jake snorted. He could understand that it was easier to sleep with one woman that Gil genuinely felt friendship for than to sleep with the number that would have been expected from him otherwise, but that didn't mean Gil _loved_ her. Merely that he was rather good at brainwashing himself. His whole body still strained to move towards Jake, even as he took a half step backwards.

"If that were true you wouldn't be here now," Jake said.

Gil hung his head, but Jake didn't want defeated acceptance. Jake lifted his head and tried another kiss. This one had Gil responding to it, briefly, before pulling away again. "I don't know," he said, and this Jake could understand, even if he didn't want to. Gil had spent his entire life repressing without even being aware he was doing it. "Laud Gregor would have my head," he said.

Jake isn't sure what to say to that, what he _should_ say to that, because damnit but Gil is right. Gregor could have him executed for this, have them both executed. Or maybe not, if they genuinely didn't think of being gay, or really anything but heterosexual, as a possibility. "Is there precedent for that?" Jake asked.

Gil closed his eyes and Jake let him. He knew Gil was comfortable with the archives, but he might not know the answer, just how to find it. Jake needed to decide if he was willing to let this opportunity to go if Gil asked to check first.

The key here was speed. The CSS needed to know how to make Badger Metal as soon as possible. Countless lives were reliant on it. Not those of his family, nor anyone he particularly knew or cared about, but lives. Fortunately he didn't have to decide.

"No, there isn't precedent," Gil said, and he sounds so sure about this that Jake is sure that he's the right person to approach for his mission.

"Well, good," Jake said, leaning forward and this time Gil met him and responded. If Jake were Jacob da Jacob pa Crystal Temple HPS Bodyguard he could let himself be lost in this kiss, but he was Jake Hannigan, so he carefully took control of the kiss, using his body language to subtly encourage Gil to trust him.

**Author's Note:**

> I welcome and appreciate all kinds of comments, though I would (obviously) prefer if any criticism was constructive. :)


End file.
